Nine ThirtyThree
by aerialla1
Summary: What happens to change the lives of the Cullens forever. This is set just after Eclipse in Edward's POV.


Stephenie Meyer owns all...lucky duck!

This story came to me as I was waking up from a dream. I wrote it, edited it, so here it is.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It was over. Victoria was gone as were her newborns.

We were all having a celebration of sorts. Carlisle, and Esme were in the kitchen cooking for Bella. Emmett, and Jasper were playing video games while yelling at each other. Rosalie, was tinkering with her car. Alice, was on the internet, and the phone, shopping.

Bella, sat beside me as I played the piano, her lullaby was flowing through the house.

Everyone was in a good mood, happy, relieved the danger to Bella's life was over.

"I'll be right back." Bella's face nuzzled my neck. I almost purred in response. I loved the feel of her warm skin against my own. "A human moment, I won't be long."

I stopped playing long enough to turn. Pulling her into my arms I rested my head against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her bottomless brown eyes stared into me, they were smiling, so full of life, of love.

It was still hard to fathom that this beautiful creature had agreed to be my wife, even with her demands I couldn't be happier. My heart, my entire being was effulgent.

Tonight, once we were home, Bella, had agreed to wear my mother's ring permanently. In front of the family, I slipped it on her finger, the place it would rest for eternity.

I couldn't stop my movements even if I wanted to. I rained kisses on her forehead, her nose, cheeks, jaw, finally settling on her mouth. Never had I thought it possible to love someone so much.

"I've got to go. I'll be right back. Keep playing for me." Gently she wiggled out of my arms. I turned and once again played her lullaby.

"I love you, Edward." Her arms came around me from behind, hugging me close, Bella placed kisses on my neck. Then her warmth was gone.

Ten minutes later the signs that she would soon be at my side sounded through the house. I switched the music to Claire de Lune.

Two sounds caused the house to go silent. A scream followed by the thudding of a body. A third sound caused all of us to run. It was the sound of fragile bone, wrenched, then broken.

"Bella!" The scream tore from my lips as I flew across the floor. On my knees I slid to her side. Carlisle, was but a second behind.

Her body was in an unhuman angle. Dark, dull, lifeless eyes stared out, unseeing. Gone was the eternal rise, and fall of her chest in breath. Gone was the beat of her heart that gave her life.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Carlisle laid her hand gently down on her chest.

"No! There's still time. We can change her." I went to bite her hand. Carlisle pushed me away. I was desperate. Bella could not be dead. She just couldn't be. We had to bring her back.

"She's already gone, Edward, her heart has stopped. There's nothing we can do. Her neck broke, Edward. I'm positive that it was instantaneous. Bella felt no pain." He made a motion to my brothers and sisters. They left the room to give us space. Alice was clinging to Jasper, dry sobs racking her chest. The thud, then slam as Emmett punched a wall. Esme, quietly left the house while Rosalie went to stop her enraged husband.

I clung to Bella's body rocking her back, and forth. I heard running followed by a slamming door. Jasper ran off into the night, away from the pain.

"I love you. I love you so much." Sobs came tearing at my heart. My soul tore into shreds.

"Why? Why, Carlisle? Everything was just working out. We were getting married. This summer she would have been immortal, like us. Why now, why would God take her away from me now?"

"I don't know? I wish I did. I don't know why God would choose to take her away now, when we have already been through so much. I wish I had answers to give you."

I looked up into my father's eyes. The faith he once had, now gone. Quietly Carlisle raised Bella's hand to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles.

"I have to call Charlie." He left me alone.

I stayed holding her until the sound of two cars in the drive came closer. Soon, I would have to let her go.

Outside I heard Carlisle telling the coroner that it was an accident. Bella tripped going down the stairs, breaking her neck in the fall.

Slowly I stood, Bella still in my arms. I walked outside to Charlie. Tears were running down his face. His body was shaking. Gently I laid Bella in his arms. I couldn't stay. I could not watch as they put her body in the bag.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." The words barely made it past my lips before I was gone, running off into the night.  
**  
*******

Three days later, a rainy overcast day, we buried the love of my existence. Our home was now quiet. No music, no laughter, no joy heard, or felt. Her last words rang through the silent house like a ghost.

"I love you, Edward."

Carlisle, and Emmett clung to me at the cemetery. They kept me from diving into the earth to lay forever.

Jake, and Charlie clung to each other, their sobs felt in every person standing around the hole in the ground.

It wasn't until that night that our plan formed. During the night after everyone left, we each said our own good-bye to Bella. Jasper stayed at the house, making the plans that would take us away.

At my request, and Charlie's acceptance, Bella's headstone was quickly carved. It stood in place for our final good-bye.

Bella Marie Swan Cullen, beloved daughter, sister, and wife. At the top of the simple stone a lamb cuddled a lion, while the lion sat protecting the lamb.

"If you're right about souls, and I still have one, I will see you there, my love." I sat on my knees in the muddy mound on her grave. Gently I placed one last kiss on her name.

Standing, my family, and I ran for home.

We met at the dining table.

"Is everything ready?" Carlisle's tone was low as he spoke with Jasper.

"Jake, said he'd do it. I told him what to do. We won't know the time. He decided that. Everything is in place."

One by one we left the table. The couples went to their room for one last night here together.

I went to my room. Lying on the bed, I pulled the pillows, and covers close. They still held the strong smell of Bella.

Time ticked away, everyone in the house remained lost in their own pain, or the arms of their mates.

At precisely nine thirty-three at night, the very moment when Bella Swan Cullen died, an explosion rocked the town of Forks. The force was so strong, so violent that it left nothing behind but ash, and a crater in the ground.

* * *

Yeah I know tragic. I couldn't help it. The original ending had all of the Cullens jumping into a huge funeral pyre. I liked the bomb better.

You can all review and let me know how evil I am. ;)

New chapters of Second Chances and Loves, Lies, and Lullabies are ready. They will be up soon.

Aerialla


End file.
